When my world changed
by DecepticonGal2013
Summary: Dakota was your average Trans-fan. When she is put in another dimension where Transformers are real, what will she do? Follow her on her journey as she goes through tough challenges and finds her lovers. Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to feel the sun shining in through my window onto my face. I groaned and rolled over, checking the time on the clock. It read 8:23. I usually don't get up till around 9 on the weekends, but oh well. Untangling myself from my Florida Gator comforter, I stretched. You know that good feeling you get when you stretch? Yep, it helped wake my arms and legs up a bit. I walked across the hall and into the bathroom. Ever since I turned 18, my mom had said that I needed to go out into the world and see what's out there. I was soon kicked out of the house not too long after New Years. Sighing I took a look at myself in the mirror. My green eyes had bags under them and my brown hair was a complete a total mess. Grabbing a hairbrush, I fought with my hair to get the tangles out. As soon as I had that done and it had no tangles, I moved on to brushing my teeth. Done with that, I headed back into my bedroom, which consisted of a queen sized bed, a walk-in closest, two dressers, a desk, a TV, and on top of the desk was my laptop. The walls were a beautiful royal blue, with a Transformers poster to the right of the door. Yep, I was one of those girls who liked Transformers. My best friend had gotten me hooked on them when I was a kid and I kinda hung onto to it as the years went by. My favorite of them all were Bumblebee, Sideswipe(G1), Sunstreaker(G1), Mirage(bay-verse), and Prowl(Animated). Sometimes, when I was only 9, I made wishes that the Transformers would be real. That wish had never come true sadly. I sighed and took out an old blue short and some blue jeans. Slipping those on I went downstairs to the kitchen, but not before grabbing the all-spark necklace my best friend gave to me as a birthday present before she moved away to Australia. She was always fascinated by animals and went there to learn more about them.

After finishing breakfast, which was just cereal, I flipped on the TV to watch the news. Something that I almost never did in the mornings.

'_This just in. A huge meteor crashed near Starke, Florida around 11:43 last night. People were to stay clear of the area. When police arrived on seen nothing was in the huge hole. No one can explained what has happened. In further investiga-" _

I quickly turn the TV off at hearing the news. A huge meteor? Gone? And to top it off its near the are where I'm currently living at. Was that the loud sound I had heard last night? And why does the huge meteor disappearing sound familiar. Quickly grabbing my purse and keys, I ran to my blue pick-up that was parked in my driveway. I hoped in and put the keys in the ignition. Starting up the truck, I backed out of the driveway. This was crazy and sounded a lot like Transformers. I mean what else could it have been? An alien ship that self-destructed? I laughed at the thought. I needed some coffee. Yep, that would clear away the sleepiness in my mind. I called up my friend, Summer, who lived in Starke, and told her to meet me at Starbucks. It was closer and better than McDonald's when it came to coffee. She told me she would be there in 20 minutes and to never wake her up this early again.

When I had pulled into the parking lot, I saw a huge black GMC with a lift parked near the back. I smiled and parked two spaces away and pulled out my phone. I was a sucker for lifted trucks. Always have been, always will be. Not to mention in had 40" tires, which made it all the better. I took a few pictures from different angles, acting like I was playing on my phone. I put my phone away and headed inside. Picking a table towards the back, I sat down and waited for Summer to arrive. About 10 minutes later I heard the bell on the door ding and I looked up to see a very handsome boy walk in. He has blonde hair, the most beautiful blue eyes, and stands about 5'7. He's wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, and tennis-shoes. As if sensing my stare he looks my way, which cause me to blush and look away. The bell rings again and I'm saved by my best friend walking in through the door and towards me, but not before taking a good look at the guy.

"Did you see that guy? He's hot! And I saw a red Lamborghini parked outside. How much you want to bet it's his?," She asks, smiling.

"I saw him but not the Lamborghini. What model was it? Or do you know? Nevermind, I'll see it when I walk out. So, back to the reason I called you. Did you hear the news about the meteor?," I ask her. She shakes her head.

"No, I was kinda in rush to get here because someone decided to call me at 8 o'clock in the morning just to come to Starbucks and talk. Like I told you before, unless it's important, NEVER EVER wake me up this early. Okay?,"

"Well, it kinda was because when the police arrived at where the meteor crashed, nothing was there. I'm starting to think that it has something to do with Transformers. Just saying. It sounds suspicious to me," I tell her. She looks at me crazily.

"What is a Transformer?," I look at with a puzzled expression. How could she not know? I talked to her all the time about Transformers when a new episode or series was coming out.

"What are you talking about? I used to tell you all about them when the TV series first came out with them. How could you forget?,"

"I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. I've never heard of Transformers," Her phones then dings, signaling she had a text message. She checked it then looked back to me. "Sorry. I've got to go. Mom says we're going out-of-town for a while and won't be back until next week. I'll catch you later." She says, getting up, waving bye, and heading out the door to leave. I sigh, close my eyes, and take a deep breath. By this time the guy has moved to a table in front of me, facing my direction too. As I open my eyes I catch him looking at my All-Spark shard like it's the only one in existence. As he catches my look he moves his gaze from the shard. After a few minutes of just sitting there, I get up and leave. Walking out, I see the Lamborghini Summer had been talking about. Its paint was shining in the sun, looking brand new. I could guess that he had bought it some time this year because it was 2013 model. Very sexy if you ask me. Resisting the urge to take a picture, I make my way to my truck and get in. As I heard home, I think about all that has happened to me in the short period of time. First the metoer, then my friend not remebering Transformers, and the hot , today has started off very weirdly for me.

* * *

**Well this is my very first story on fanfiction and I tried to do my best when writing the first chapter. Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews on my story, I loved them. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

As I got home, I went straight inside and into my room. Onlining my computer, I pulled up the search engine and typed in 'Transformer'. The searches came up with power sources. My eyes widened and I typed in 'Bumblebee'. It came up with the insect.

"Okay, I'm probably dreaming or losing my mind," I say to myself. I mean, how could something so worldwide popular just disappear? I pinched my arm to make sure I _wasn't _dreaming. I yelped and blinked my eyes. Still here. So I've got to be losing my mind unless...the shard. I looked down at the shard that was hanging from my neck and put a hand around it. As I did so, it gave off a weird buzz. Like when your phone vibrates except it was stronger. I let it fall back down and went to the living room. I plopped down on the couch and grabbed my phone. It had some fanfics written in it. So unlocking it, I went to notes and looked through them. There were twelve notes labeled Transformers but they were ALL empty. Not a single word was written. I ran a hand through my hair. I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why Transformers suddenly didn't exsist.

* * *

"Are you sure that was her, Sideswipe?," Optimus asked.

"Yes sir. She had the shard around her neck. I'm afraid that if we don't get to her soon, the Decepticons are going to get her and do Primus know what," Sideswipe told his leader. Optimus nodded his head.

"I agree. But we need to come up with a plan to get her to trust you so you can bring her to base,"

"Maybe I could just act like I broke down outiside her house. She does live out a little in the country," Sideswipe suggested. Optimus sighed.

"I suppose. You are dismissed, Sideswipe," Sideswipe nodded and headed out to put his plan into action.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to hear a engine sputtering outside. I sleepily got off my couch and opened one of the blinds just the slightest. I gasped when I saw the car from yesterday outside, with the hood popped up and the hot guy from before looking in it. I pulled away and rushed up to my bathroom. Quickly getting everything finished, I went to my room and changed out of the clothes I had on yesterday and into some cleaner ones. I went back downstairs and out the door, over to the broken down Lamborghini. The guy apparently didn't notice me because when I spoke he jumped.

"Um, what's the problem?," I asked him. After he jumped he looked over to me then back at the engine.

"My car broke down and I don't know why," He replied. I moved to look at the engine.

"You need to replace a fuel filter, spark plug, and caborerator," I then looked at the rest of the car, "and also your back right tire is out of air." I tell him. He looks at me surprised.

"How did you know?," He asks, suprised.

"Well, I used to work with cars alot and it doesn't take much knowledge to notice those few things," I tell him. He just stares at me, which cause me to blush at his gaze. "Yeah, I know. Not normal for a girl to know about cars"

"I actually preferre a girl to work on my car," He says, smirking. Again I blush. "Do you have any of the parts?'"

"I only have the fuel filter. I don't really have the money for the other stuff and I couldn't replace them even if I did have the parts." I say, looking back at the engine. A thought suddenly comes to mind. "Do you have a place to stay while your cars broke down?" He shakes his head.

"No, I was just passing through when it happened."

"Well, I guess you could stay here until you get it fixed," I say with a sigh.

"Well, I don't want to be too much of a burden," He argues.

"Oh no, it's not a problem. It's the least I can do. Besides, where else would you go?,"

"Touch" He says. "Alright, but only until my car gets fixed," I nod.

"Now where to put it? We can't just leave it out here," I say. "The garage! How to get it there though?," I mumble to myself.

"I can move it," The guy says.

"Are you sure?,"

"Yeah, it's fine"

* * *

After we got his car into the garage we headed inside. I realized I haven't told him my name yet.

"Oh, by the way my name's Dakota," I tell him, putting my hand out.

"Steven, but my nickname's Sides," He replies, shaking my hand. It was a gentle but strong handshake. I then freeze for a moment. Sides? Like Sideswipe? Luckily Sides doesn't notice when I freeze and lets go.

"So, you hungry?" I ask. He nods his head like a little kid about to get candy. I laugh and motion for him to follow me. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you got," He replies.

"How about a PB & J sandwich? I can't really make anything fancy," I say, rubbing my arm.

"Don't feel bad. I'm not that much of a cook myself," He says. I laugh and start making our sanwiches. Once finished, we move eto the dining room and sit down.

"So, what brings you out this way?," I ask, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Well, my boss sent me to look for my brother. Saying he was out this way," Sides replied, also taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You have a brother?,"

"Yeah, a real pain, but I love him." Since I was an only child I really didn't what having a brother felt like. We finished our sandwiches and decided to play on the XBox. I know what your thinking. How'd I get an XBox? Well, my job pays pretty good money and I know how to spend it. Just as we started to play there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. Standing in the door was a guy similar to Sides except he was blonde and wore a yellow shirt. Sides comes over to stand by me. When he sees the other man, his eyes widen.

"Is this your brother?,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me happy and want to write! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Yes. This is Steve. My brother," Sides told me while looking at his brother. "Sunny, this is Dakota," 'Sunny' frowned at the nickname.

"Nice to meet you," I say, sticking my hand out for a handshake. He hesitated, but eventually shook my hand. "We were just about to play a game. Wanna join?" At this news, Sides brother nods his head with a smile. We step inside and as Sunny moves, I see a yellow Lamborghini reventon. I stopped and stared at it before turning to the two guys. "Y-you own that?" I ask, stuttering. Sunny sends me a smirk before turning to walk inside. I sigh and put a hand to my head. Two hot guys owning two sexy cars. Wow, what luck! I snapped out of my daze when someone waved their hand in front of my face. Sideswipe was standing there smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out and walked in and over to the couch.

"Ready to be beaten?," Sunny asked. I give a short laugh in amusement.

"More like _you're _going to be beaten" I say as the game comes to where we have to pick our cars. I choose the Ultimate Aero TT, Sides chooses the Koenigsegg Agera R, and Sunny chooses the Hennessey Venom GT. The countdown starts and we reeve our engine as it comes to GO. I speed off in first place, my car gaining speed quickly. Sides car is not too far behind and Sunny is just inches in front of him.I growl as Sunny starts to speed in front of me. I hit him in the bumper, which results in him faltering and slowing down a bit, leaving me back in first.

"Hey! No fair!," Sunny yells.

"Life's not fair," I tell him as we get closer to the finish line. About 3 yards, Sides makes a run for the finish, passes me, and comes in first. "Not fair" I say with frown.

"Use your own words" Sides shoots back. I just glare at him and head to my room, the two trailing me. I walk over to my closet and start looking through the some of my night clothes.

"What size shirts?," I ask them.

"Large," Sides replies. When I find the two shirts, I hand them to the guys and look for shorts. I find some large sweat pants near the back and tossed them to the guys.

"Okay, those are your clothes for tonight. Now shoo, I have to change." I shooed the two out and started changing.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!," Sunstreaker half whispered, half yelled at his brother.

"I already discussed it with Prime. This girl has an All-Spark shard and I was told to watch over her," Sideswipe told his brother.

"So what?! We're stuck with the squishy until you get the shard from her?!" Sunstreaker said angrily.

"No, we are to gain her trust then bring her to base"

"WE? There is no we in this one, Sideswipe. You can go and get attached to the squishy, but I ain't"

"Then where are you going to go?! Prime doesn't even know you've arrived on Earth yet." Sides was started to get angry at his brother. Why wouldn't he listen?

"Then I'll go to him! There's no need for me to stay here"

"Yes, there is. We need to strengthen our bond and we can't do that if your all the way in Diego Garcia." Sideswipe shot back. His brother quieted down, but not before giving his brother the bird. He angrily walked to the bathroom and was careful not to slam the door. Sideswipe sighed and started to get changed.

* * *

I could hear some yelling from downstairs but ignored it. _Probably just the twins arguing over something, _I thought to myself. I finished changing and went back down to the living room where Sideswipe was already changed and flicking through TV channels. Noticing my presence he looked my way and smiled. I returned it and went over and sat myself down on the coach.

"So what do you want to watch?," Sides asked. I thought for a moment before stealing the remote and turning to ESPN. The Gator game was on tonight and was already in the 2nd quarter. I smirked at Sides before hitting the side button on the couch and leaned back in the coach, watching the action happen.

It was just getting into the last quarter before Sunny decided to join us. He sat on the recliner to the left of the TV and started watching the game.(I didn't get to see the last quarter so I'm going to wing it. I do know the final score though) I bring down the feet prop and sit at the edge of my seat when the Gators start to run the ball. As soon as he reaches the 45 yard line the other team tackles him. I growl and narrow my eyes. I could hear snickering coming from the twin beside me. I turn my head to him with a glare.

"Sorry. Just never seen a girl so into a football game before." Sides defends himself. I roll my eyes and turn back to the TV.

The final score was 30-10. Gators winning of course. I did my happy dance and checked the time. 9:29. My stomach then growled at me for food. Sighing I grabbed a bagel and popped it in the toaster.

"You guys want something?," I ask. I heard snoring coming from the other room and popped my head in to see Sunny passed out on the recliner with one foot hanging off and his mouth halfway open. I smile and turn around to go back to the kitchen.

* * *

Sideswipe's P.O.V

I sigh as I sit there on the couch. The femme was so interested in the game it was too funny. Never in my life have I seen a girl act like that just because of a fumble. I gave off a small laugh and looked at my brother's holoform. Passed out and snoring. What's new? I get up to check on the girl and find her in the kitchen eating on what humans call a bagel.

"Why so interested in the game?," I ask, curiously. She looks up and shrugs.

"My uncle is a Seminole fan and we would always bet on who would win against the teams each year. After the third year of doing it, I finally got into yelling at the team for making a mistake or the other team messing with mine. Besides, it's fun," She finishes with a smirk. "Well, see ya in the morning. Its getting late and I'm tired. Night"

"Good night," I watch as she starts to walk away. "Wait. Where do I sleep at?" She thinks for a moment before motioning me to follow.

"You can sleep in the guest room" She says and points to the bedroom to the left of hers. I nod and wave bye as I walk in and start planning for the next day.

* * *

Dakota's P.O.V

I sigh as I lay in bed. I was glad the Gators had won the game. I could add that to all the good things that have happened today. Let's see. Two hot guys, two sexy cars, and the Gators won. Life is good. Maybe we could go to the lake tomorrow and swim since its still pretty warm. Yep, that sounds great. I smile as I let sleep take me away to dream land.

* * *

**I know that the chapters are pretty short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm really sorry for the long update. I was trying to get this finished while doing school and barrel racing. So please forgive me and enjoy the chapter! **

*_twin's bond*_

_"comm. link"_

_thoughts_

"Regular speaking"

**"Cybertronian**** talk"**

* * *

"Wake up, sweetspark," I hear someone say while shaking me. I groan and hit whoever it was.

"Five more minutes. The bed's comfortable" I groan out. I hear a sigh before the person grabs my foot and tries to pull me out of bed. Tried being the key word there. As they started pulling, I grabbed on to the mattress and start to hit the person with my free hand. They yelp and let go.

"The cold water is next," The person threatens, making me shoot out of bed and look around to see who made the threat. Sides. He laughs as I glare at him. Grabbing a pillow, I chase him out and down the stairs to the living room. Sides hide on the other side of the couch where Sides brother, Sunny, is located and asleep. I grin before slowly making my way to the right side, Sides watching my every move, creeps to the left side. Sunny still lightly snoring, turns over to face the outside. I quickly run to Sides spot, he notices my advancement and makes a run for it to the garage. I come into the garage where the red Lamborghini is parked. I spotted him hiding in the car. How did he get in there so fast? Oh well, easier for me to get. I open the driver's side door and lock the other doors before he can get out. I quickly grab his foot and drag the boy back into the house. Sides grabbed the bottom of the door which made it a little harder to drag him. So in a last attempt, I let go of his feet and hooked my arms under his. After a few minutes he let's go with a sigh. I hale him to the couch and toss him on his brother, who is now awake. Sunny shoves his brother off with a growl and looks at me.

"Any reason you decided to throw my brother on me?," He asks, clearly annoyed.

"Well, he threatened to pour cold water on me and it was time for you to get up," I say. Going back to my bedroom, I changed and grabbed my bathing suit, then head back downstairs. "So, who's going to drive?," I ask the two. Sides looks at Sunny, before looking back at me.

"You," I frown.

"So, I drive, take you to get breakfast, get you two swimming trunks, and then take you to the lake. Where's the fairness in this?" Both perk up at the mention of going swimming.

"I'll drive. And don't worry about the trunks, we already have some," Sunny says.

"Where we eatin'? I'm starved," Sides asks.

"Uh...Good question. Huddle House or IHop?"

"Isn't Huddle House the one restaurant with the waffles?," Sunny questions. I nod my head then walk outside to the Reventon, the twins not far behind me. "okay, we're going there then cause I love waffles!," He smile, unlocking the doors.

"I call shotgun!," I exclaim, opening the passenger side door.

"Aw man" Sides complains, but gets in the back after I lower the seat down. Finally ready, Sunny starts the car and drives into town.

* * *

"So you got everything?," Sides asks me.

"Yep. Sunscreen, towels, and I even brought goggles!," I smile as I get everything out of the car. We were at my Aunt's house, which was on the lake. Thankfully she was out of town for the week. "Ok, I'm going to change," I tell them as I get my stuff and head to the changing room on the dock.

Walking out, I put on sunscreen and looked for the twins. I spotted them at the end of the dock staring into the water. A smirk grew on my face as I carefully walked to where they were standing. Holding in a giggle, I pushed Sides into the water. Sides pulled me in with him, earning a yelp from me. When I resurfaced, I found that both Sides and Sunny were laughing at me.

"Didn't happen like you planned, did it?," Sunny smirked. My teeth chattered while I swam in the cold water.

"W-well next t-time I'll b-be s-sure to p-push you i-in," I stutter. This only causes them to laugh more. Having enough, I swam under the dock and climbed the steps. Thankfully they were too busy laughing to notice me creep up behind Sunny. So as soon as I pushed him in the laughing stopped. I smiled and rubbed the sides of my arms when Sunny came back up. Sides and I laughed when Sunny realized just how cold the water was.

"How's the water?," I ask sweetly once I stop laughing. Sunny just glares. "Not liking it, huh?," I smirk. All of a sudden someone grabs from behind and tosses me in, me being me, I scream and tuck myself into a cannon-ball before hitting the water. After I come up, I see Sides on the dock laughing along with his brother.

"This day just keeps getting better." Sides says, after laughing.

"Well, I guess you didn't want the water guns." I smirk as the two immediately stop and give me the puppy dog eyes. Now, it was one thing on a cute little puppy, but these two gave it hotness. I blushed as I made my way to the steps and to get the water guns. Both of them follow me and act like little kids who are getting candy. Opening up the changing room where the toys were stored, I grabbed three water guns and closed the door back. I turn around and hand them theirs. Both smiling and running to the steps to get the guns filled up.

* * *

Sideswipe's P.O.V

When I first saw the femme step out with what humans call a "bikini", I had to do a double take. She had tan skin, curves in all the right places, and her green eyes just added to the effect. The bikini was camo with pink lining. Well, we were in the 'country'. Snapping back to reality, the femme handed us our water guns. She made a big mistake. Rule #1: Never give me or my brother the equivalent to any type of gun. We will beat the slag out of you. I rushed to get my gun filled up so we could start spraying the fem- Dakota, with water.

*_Doesn't she know not to give us guns?* _Sunstreaker asked over our bond.

_*She doesn't even know we're Cybertronians, dumbaft.*_I retorted with annoyance. Sunny just growled.

*_Just messin' around Sides, jeez*_Was the last thing said before she came over to fill her own gun up with water.

"Rules are: No teaming up, no hits to the face, and have fun. Got it?" She said. We nodded as she finished with her gun. "And you can only go in the water or on the dock, no land." She cocked the gun and smiled. "Oh and does anyone have a music device? I forgot mine."

"Eh, Sunny radio is all," I said, also cocking my gun.

"Well turn it one! Ain't gonna be a good water fight without some music!," She exclaims and dashes to Sunstreaker's alt.

*_Don't call me that! I__f she scratches my paint it's on you and seriously? Using **MY **radio? Nice going*_I could clearly feel the annoyance and anger coming from Sunny's side of the bond.

*_Well what was I supposed to do? And she's right, music does go better with any and everything. Especially water fight* _I smirked over at him while he just huffed_  
_

*_Yeah, yeah*_Sunny said and we heard music blaring from his speakers. *_She's gonna bust my speakers out! At least she has taste in music*_I nodded in agreement as she came back to us. I could hear the song 'Radioactive' blaring from the speakers. The dock shook slightly with the boom, but not enough that people would notice. The reason my holoform could feel it was because I had turned my sensors on high to find any Decepticon signals if there were any.

"Well, you better start running 'cause I'm about to soak you," She says playfully. I quickly take the challenge and squirt her, earning me a squirt. She then turns on my brother giving him one in the chest. Seeing his expression, I withhold a laugh. The femme had no idea.

* * *

Dakota's P.O.V

After our little water fight at the lake, I decided to work on my tan. Not that I wasn't tan, it just needed to darken a little. I spread the towel out on the dock and lay down with my back to the sky. The guys said that they wanted to swim a bt more and left me on the dock. I could hear the two laughing and splashing at each other. They acted like little kids more than teens. I laughed as I imagined the two as 9 year olds. They reminded me of my two cousins who were always bugging me and playing around. Sadly, they moved and didn't call anymore. Guess they finally grew up. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard an engine nearby and the laughing of the twins immediately stopped. I looked up from my spot to see a black GMC Topkick rolling into the driveway.

"Do you know them?," I asked the brothers.

"Yea, one of our higher-ups from the military. Wonder why he's hear," I heard Sides reply from the water.

Three men step out of the GMC and make their way towards me. Two of them were white while the other one was black. As they got closer I read their name tags. Lennox, Epps, and Ironhide. My eyes widen as I do a double take. What is happening here? Lennox and Epps were off of Transformers and so was Ironhide. Dakota, calm down. It's probably just a coincidence. Sides and Sunny were out of the water and drying off. I stood up and walked over to the men.

"Hello. Are you Dakota Gates?," 'Lennox' asked. I nod my head. He looked just like the actor in the movies.

"Aw, come on Lennox. We were having a good day," Sides complained. Sunny just sighed. What was going on here? I looked at the guy, 'Epps', confused. He just shrug and looked back at the now arguing Lennox and Sides. I send him a glare and watch the two argue.

"-eeds to come to base tomorrow. Whether you like it or not Sides. It's getting too dangerous," 'Lennox' argues.

"What danger?," I ask, confused. Their attention turns to me.

"All will be explained tomorrow at base," 'Ironhide' replies simply.

"Why not now?"

"Because it's really long and we still want to swim," Sides says, glaring at Lennox.

"Fine. You want to join?,"

"As tempting as the offer is, we need to head back," Lennox denies.

"Your loss," I say as I go back and lie down on my towel. The men walk back to the truck and leave. Sides and Sunny go back to playing in the water.

* * *

"So what about going to your base?," I push. As soon as we had gotten back from the lake, I changed and started to bug the twins about what I had heard.

"For the last time, we are going to tell you tomorrow!," Sunny practically yells. Sides wasn't doing much better. He looked ready to just knock me out.

"But tomorrow is like-" I quickly check the time, "-10 hours away!," I complain. I don't know why they wouldn't just tell me. Sides took a deep breath and looked at Sunny, who gave him a sigh and nodded. Must be twin thing.

"Fine, but this is all we're going to say. You're going to meet our boss at base, get to know everyone, and find out what is going to happen. There happy?!," Sides explains.

"I guess it will do. What's his name? Your boss?"

"His name used on base is Optimus," Sunny says. I'm literally fucking dreaming now! Seriously was I in Transformers universe? If I am, it's a good and bad thing. Good thing is that I would get to meet my favorite characters. Although I think the twins are in my living room now. Oh well, I'll worry about that shit later. Bad thing is, the Decepticons will come for me since I know so much. And I wasn't really into the Decepticons from the movie, just Prime. I mean, who wouldn't like how sexy the mechs got? Take Soundwave such as, his G1 self is practically a walking tape recorder while Prime is just so bad-ass! It's like no one can touch him. Airachnid tried and if you saw that episode you know how it turned out. And if that isn't good enough, Knockout. It explains itself. The guy is just sexy. Anyways, back to the matters at hand.

"Okay, how many people to I get to meet? I pretty sure making friends won't be too hard. I'm friendly," I say. Sunny just snorts. I glare at him.

"You would never get along with Prowl. Guys a stick in the mud," Sunny says.

"Oh come on? How bad could he be?," I ask sarcastically.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now, go sleep. You have a long day ahead of you," Sides say, just as a yawn escapes my mouth. For some reason I yawn at the strangest moments.

"Fine." I grumble as I head upstairs.

* * *

**Again, I soo sorry for not updating for so long. At least it's longer. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**October 18 was my birthday! I got to eat at one of those Japanese restaurants where they cook in front of you, I loved it. No it wasn't my first time. I'm trying to get these updates done as frequent as possible. Also through 10/21 to 11/1 I will not be able to update because I'm going to a camp. Enjoy the chapter!**

*_twin's bond*_

_"comm. link"_

_thoughts_

"Regular speaking"

**"Cybertronian**** talk"**

* * *

The next morning I was up around 8:30. Tiredly, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slowly sat up. I pick out some clothes and go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Lennox had said I was going to their base today. To tell you the truth I was nervous, excited, and scared at the same time. I wasn't sure if they were really going to introduce me to the Transformers today. For all I know I could be going to a regular military base. But why? I don't have any family members currently in the military, so why would the need me? I don't know, guess I'm going to have to wait and see. Finishing up in the bathroom, I head downstairs to check on the guys. Stepping into the living room I see the boys already up and playing on the Xbox.

"You two must really like playing that racing game, huh?," I ask, walking towards the couch. Sides jumps at my voice and crashes his car, earning a laugh from his brother who won.

"Yeah, I was winning until somebody made me crash," He grumbles.

"Hey, I didn't make you do anything. I just ask a question. You're the one who jumped," I reply. Sides just huffs and they start another game.

"Go ahead and eat. Boss says we can take you to base around 9:20," Sunny tells me.

"Ok, let me know who wins this race," I say before going into the kitchen to grab some food.

* * *

It was now 9:15 and we were all getting ready to go. Sides said he was going to get Ironhide to tow his truck to base. The GMC was just pulling into the driveway as I stepped out.

"Where's Sides car at?," asks Ironhide.

"In the garage" I reply as I go over there and open the garage door. Ironhide backed the GMC up to the hot sports car and hooked it up.

"Ready to go?," Sides asked. We nodded and I went to Sunny's car and got in. Sides rode with Ironhide because apparently he didn't want his car too banged up and Sunny's no fun to ride with. I just shook my head and buckled my seat belt. Sunny started the car and we started on our 2 day drive from Florida to Nevada. I sighed, this was going to take forever.

"Can we at least get Sides car fixed?," I asked.

"If it's alright with Ironhide," Sunny sighed.

"Okay, when we stop I'll ask"

* * *

About an hour later I made them stop so I could use the restroom. When I got back I went over to the black truck to talk with Ironhide.

"Hey, Ironhide. Can we get Sides car fixed so we can get there faster?," I ask sweetly.

"I suppose it would be faster. Fine," He gave in. I smiled and looked up the nearest shop.

"The nearest shop is 20 miles from here," I told him. He nodded and we rolled out of the station. I tried listening to the radio again but Sunny just turned it off. I let out a frustrated sigh and looked out the passenger window. Tree and bushes zoomed by as we traveled down the road. I saw a flash of silver in one of the bushes but we were going to fast for me to actually see what it was.

When we finally arrived at the shop, Sides walked with me into the little town by the shop to see if we could see anything that caught my eye. In this case it was probably going to be a toy store. As we walked, Sides rambled on about some of the pranks him and his brother pulled.

"So when he walked into the firing range, he got covered in neon pink!," Sides laughed out. I laughed too.

"That's funny. But don't you be pulling any pranks on me, cause I will get you back and it'll be 10 times worse," I warned him. He just smirked. We continued walking until we came across a pet store. There were 5 little puppies sitting in the front window. The only one that caught my eye was the smallest puppy. She was almost completely white. "I want that one," I told Sides.

"Who said we were getting you a puppy?," He asked. I turned to him with my best puppy eyes I could muster up.

"Can we pwease get her, Sides?," I asked in a childish voice. He sighed and I smirked. "Thank you!," I then hugged him and went inside.

Walking over to the cash register, I told the woman which puppy I wanted. She nodded and handed the little puppy to me. I giggled as she licked my nose. Sides came up beside me and looked at the puppy. I smiled and turned the puppy to him. I swear he melted when the puppy looked at him. The woman smiled and gave Sides a list of things we would need to care for the little pup. She also gave me a pamphlet with the puppies information in it along with a bag of treats. Sides got the puppy chow, bed, food and water dishes, and two toys. The woman totaled it up and it was around 400 dollars for it all. Puppy included. He paid and we left the store and walked back to the shop. I made him carry all the stuff while I carried the puppy, who I know named Winter. As we arrived, Sunny ran over to us and began to pet Winter. I handed her off to him and helped Sides put the stuff in his car.

"Not another dog," Ironhide complained. I looked at him confused.

"Sam's dog peed on his truck," Sides answered my unasked question. I 'oh'ed and took my puppy back from Sunny. "So we all ready to head out?"

"Yes, now let's go," Ironhide said. I got in with Sides and we drove off. Soon I got tired and took a little nap.

* * *

I was shook awake about 10 o'clock the next day.

"We're here," Sides announce. I slowly open my eyes to see the car parked in some type of hangar thingy. I get out of the car with Winter following me. The other three joining me. They walk me to a different room and my eyes widen. Inside the room was a collection of vehicles. A yellow Camaro with black racing stripes, a red Ferrari, a H2 search and rescue hummer, a green Chevy beat, an orange Chevy trax, a silver Pontiac solstice, and a red Peterbilt semi. I ran over to the Camaro and took a picture of it. I did the same with the rest of the cars.

"Hope the owners don't mind me taking pictures," I said, putting my phone away.

"They probably won't," Sides chuckled. Just as that had been said, ten more people joined us. Lennox and Epps included. They walked over to us. A man who looked to be in his late 30's stepped up to me. He was 6'2 so I had to look up at him.

"You must be Dakota. My name is Optimus and welcome to our base," He said, holding his hand out.

* * *

**Not as good as a chapter as I would have liked but it'll do. Also, Winter is Husky pup around the age of 2 months. Just in case you were wondering. Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Thank you all for the reviews. I know you've all been waiting for me to update so here it is. Enjoy!**

*_twin's bond*_

_"comm. link"_

_thoughts_

"Regular speaking"

**"Cybertronian talk"**

* * *

"Hello, nice to meet you," I said and shook his hand. At that moment, it was like everyone let out a sigh of relief. I let go of his hand and took a step back get a better look at him. He had brown hair in a messy looking fashion, the same stunning blue eyes as Sides and Sunny, and was wearing a royal blue t-shirt with flames and jeans. He was cute, to be honest. The other men got in a line so Optimus could introduce them. The first thing I noticed was that they all had the same blue eyes.

"This my First Lieutenant, Jazz" He says, gesturing to the first person in line. He was about 21 and 5'9 in height, . His hair had a silvery tint to it and His shirt was gray, as were his jeans.

"My Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet," The next man stepped up. He was about 42 and 6'0. He graying brown hair and a bright green shirt with a black jacket over it. Hooked to one of the pockets of his jeans was a pocket knife.

"Weopon's Specialist, Ironhide. Although you've already met him." I nodded and he moved on. "Our scout, Bumblebee" The next one stepped up and shook hands with me. He had dirty blonde hair and he looked to be around 17. His short was yellow and his jacket was with yellow stripes.

"My Spy, Mirage," A red-headed man stepped up. He was 20 and looked to be Italian the way his hair was styled. His clothing was red and black.

"The twins, Mudflap and Skids," Just then, two boys around the age of 16 stepped up. The one with the green shirt Gibb's slapped the other boy. Which resulted in the two wrestling. '_Okay, I'm almost fully sure that I'm in the Transformers universe'._

"And you've already met my front-liners, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Optimus finished.I waved to everyone and waited for Optimus to continue. "Now that introductions are finished, you will need to be shown around base. Lennox and Epps, will you please?," He asked. The soldiers nodded and motioned me to follow them. A little ways down the hallway, I finally spoke.

"So what am I doing here?," I asked.

"Well, we're not supposed to tell you until OP gives us permission. You'll probably find out later today." Epps told me. I nodded and they continued showing me around.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

"So when are we going to tell her?," Sideswipe asked.

"Sometime later today. But first we need to ask her a few questions," Optimus said. "Have you learned anything about her?,"

"Uh well... She seems very friendly, caring, and laid-back. As far as we know she lives by herself, so we don't have to worry about her parents finding out." Sunstreaker told him.

"That's good. When she has finished her tour, I want you to bring her to my office for questioning." The front-liners nodded and started waited on Dakota's tour to be finished.

* * *

Dakota's P.O.V

"And that's it," Epps said. The tour had just finished and I was tired from walking around the base. Did I mention it was HUGE?

"How can walk around the base like this. It's huge," I ask. They just laugh.

"Being in the military calls for walking and running, a lot," Lennox said. During the tour, I had gotten to know the two better. Just like in the movie, Lennox had a wife and kid. Epps was the funny man, of course. All the time he was cracking jokes.

They led me back to main hanger saying, 'Optimus needs to ask you a few questions'. I simply nodded and followed the two back.

Once we arrived I was led by Optimus to an office like room. He gestured me to sit in the chair and I sat down. I waited for him to start speaking.

"Are you familiar with the term, 'Transformers'?," He asked. Wow, he was a getting straight to the point. I nodded my head.

"Yes, why?"

"And you know of the Allspark?," Again, I nodded. "Do you still have your shard?" I stuck my hand into my shirt and pulled out the Allspark shard. Although now, instead of it feeling like plastic, it felt metal-like.

"Why do you need to know?," I ask him.

"Because, these things are real" After he said that, I went all fangirl crazy on the inside, but on the outside my face held a shocked expression. Who wouldn't?

"So you're telling me that _you _are Optimus Prime?," I ask. He nods. "And Sides and Sunny are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" Again, he nods. I smiled the biggest smile ever. I think it even out-did Jeff the Killer's permanent one.

"**AWESOME!," **I yelled loud enough that the whole base probably heard.

* * *

** *IMPORTANT!***

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm super sorry for the very late update and short chapter. School and horse competitions have been keeping me extra busy. Also, I'm thinking about writing a creepypasta story. You know Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, and BEN DROWNED? Yep. I've gotten into creepypasta lately and I wanted to write my own story. So my updates with this story are going to be about a week long at the most. And KEEP UP THE REVIEWS! I love to hear what you think of my story since this my first one I've written on fanfiction. R&R!**

**~DecepticonGal2013**


End file.
